The Story of a Slytherdor
by Thaliagrl789
Summary: It had always been hard to be the total outcast of the Slytherin House. It was also hard being the daughter of the most hunted wizard of all time. Of course, nobody knew who her parents were. Keeping it all a secret was no small feat either. Jamie Riddle was just a fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry when it slowly began to leak through the open holes.


It had always been hard to be the total outcast of the Slytherin House. It was also hard being the daughter of the most hunted wizard of all time. Of course, nobody knew who her parents were. Keeping it all a secret was no small feat either.

Jamie Riddle was just a fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry when it slowly began to leak through the open holes. She quickly learned to never let her guard down. You could never trust anybody in the wizarding world. Nobody was who they said they were. Somehow, the truth found its way around the barriers.

"Scoot over, Riddle!"Fourth year Draco Malfoy growled as he squeezed into the small gap between Crabbe and Jamie then sat down.

It was Friday breakfast. Jamie had woken up early before her classes like she always did, planning to quickly slip out of the Great Hall and to her morning classes unnoticed. Sadly, this morning she wasn't quick enough. The breakfast rush had started.

Jamie sat silently, "accidentally" bumping Draco with her elbow as she ate her hotcakes. "Hey, Riddle, what's this?" He said suddenly, making her jump.

Malfoy held a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ with a front page head line that read:

CHILD OF HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED

_**Severus Snape, professor at Hogwarts School, leaks about You-Know-Who's daughter**_

Beneath the headline was a small picture of a young witch with straight, layered red velvet hair. Jamie's red hair.

Jamie felt her face grow pale. "It's… it's nothing Draco," She muttered, furiously grabbing the newspaper from Malfoy's grasp. Then, she stood up and marched out of the Great Hall. How did this happen? Hogwarts was already hard enough, now it was difficult to cope with all of the stares as she stormed down the corridor. Hot tears stung her eyes and blurred her path.

"Watch it, you skank!" somebody hollered as Jamie pushed through the crowed going to breakfast. Several students shouted and threw things. One boy flung his wand; others threw spellbooks and crumpled parchment or broken quills. How did they all know? She found out when she entered the Slytherin common room.

A clipping from the _Daily Prophet _was pinned on the notice board. It was the article that Jamie held in her hands. Jamie figured that there was one in every house. "Ugh!"she growled, ripping the article down before storming up to the fifth year girls' dormitory. She dove face first into her bed and sobbed.

She didn't turn up for her morning classes. As noon neared, there was a knock on the room door. "What?" She growled.

"Ah, Ms. Riddle dear, you've missed your classes," Said Headmaster Dumbledore. Jamie lifted her head a few inches from her pillow at the sound of his voice. "Why don't you follow me for a chat in my office?"

The pair pushed through the rush of students who were trying to get to lunch. Finally, they sat facing one another in the headmaster's office. "Excuse me for addressing the elephant in the room but, this morning's Prophet arises many questions among the students and staff here at Hogwarts-"

"Questions? More like death threats!" Jamie interrupted.

"Yes, those too. All that I ask of you is that you carry out as normal. Should you choose to do so, ignore all of this… negativity for, it is bad for your health. Possibly, if you do so, it will blow over. Though you are the child of the most powerful dark wizard of all time, the wizarding community may realize that you are not alike in any sort."

"Y-yes sir," She sighed, doubting that this master plan would work but not wanting to argue.

"Off you go to your afternoon classes then," Dumbledore ushered Jamie out of his office and off to the worst class, Potions.

While she sat in the courtyard, contemplating what to shout in Snape's face should he mention her paternity, Jamie caught sight of Harry Potter storming in her direction. Harry was a Fourth year, one year below Jamie. His two shadows, Know-it-all Granger and Carrot-top Weasley, were jogging behind him. "Harry, stop!" Hermione shouted.

"Make me." Potter muttered, lunging at Jamie and pulling out his wand.

"No you don't!" Ron grabbed Harry's arm, Hermione doing the same.

"Let. Me. _GO!_" Harry shouted.

"It's not her fault." Hermione growled.

"Don't touch her." Said a new, yet familiar, cold and raspy voice from behind Jamie. She slowly turned and glanced over her shoulder. Draco Malfoy had his wand drawn, scowling. For a moment, they all gaped at him silently. It was so unlike Draco to care about other people, let alone stand up for them. "Well, show's over. Go to your classes." At first, nobody moved. "Get!" Malfoy shouted and everybody scattered.

Jamie turned to Draco, expecting to thank him but he curled his lip and marched away.


End file.
